


Sunset

by Cozy_Enigma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Pet Names, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_Enigma/pseuds/Cozy_Enigma
Summary: You didn’t know what you expected to find this late in the evening but it wasn’t stumbling into a bit of an introspective moment with Yancy, that’s for sure,
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sunset

The place was suspiciously quiet when you walked in. Usually there was someone up nearly at all hours, with enough chaos and insomnia in equal measure to keep the egos busy. Dark had tried instituting a curfew at one point with middling success and the issue was dropped as a lost cause.

So for it to be so still as it was now was unnerving. You paused, checked the time and frowned. It was pretty late in the evening and the sun was already well into setting. Where was everyone?

You started to search the place, moving from room to room and feeling like a cat burglar despite the time you’d spent there. After several minutes you still hadn’t found a single trace of anyone in the building. You were about to give up when you passed by a set of glass doors leading out to a balcony. Seeing a figure standing there you stopped short. Yancy was leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky and you hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Yancy jumped, whirling around as you approached. Now you could see the trails of smoke curling up and around him and the cigarette still in his hand. He seemed to realize that too as he cursed, hurriedly stomping it out on the ground.

“Didn’t know you smoked,” you said slowly, stepping up beside him. Yancy huffed.

“Yeah well, still had ‘em lyin’ around so,” he shrugged.

You nodded though now you could see the handful of butts littering the balcony at your feet. “You okay?”

“Course,” he scoffed, waving a hand, “’m just fine, doll.”

You weren’t quite satisfied with his answer so you settled in. Leaning against the railing with both arms you looked out towards the sunset. It was a beautiful view though you usually weren’t one to stop and stare. Sure enough, after a moment, Yancy continued.

“I dunno,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “just- it’s a lot, y’know?”

You nodded and Yancy seemed to slump a bit, arms pillowing his chin as he looked out over the edge. “I know it’s stupid but I miss ‘em sometimes. I got so much damn free time now and there’s so damn much I mean-“ he gestured up towards the sky. “Jus’ me n’ the sunset now, yeah?”

Not quite knowing what to say, you sidle a bit closer. Your arms bump together and Yancy glances at you for a moment with a look in his eyes you can’t quite identify.

“You’ve still got people in your corner,” you say. Part of you wanted to tack on you’ve still got me but refrained. “If you ever wanna talk or even just tell stories I’m always here for you.”

Yancy huffed. “Yeah, guess youse right bout that.” Then he looks back out towards the sky. “Nice view at least.”

The two of you settle in a comfortable silence. The fall air wasn’t too cold yet and there was a pleasant breeze brushing past the two of you. You hear a scuff against the ground and catch Yancy kicking an errant cigarette butt out from between the slats in the railing. He caught your eye and gave you a sheepish grin.

“Just ah- don’t tell the doc bout this, yeah?” He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back towards the house. “Guys liable to lecture me to death.”

You snort. “Your secret’s safe with me, jailbird.”

The smile he shot your way then was practically blinding. “Jailbird? That’s a new one.”

“I like to mix it up,” you shrug, “unlike some people I know.”

Yancy shook his head, straightening and stretching his arms above his head. “Guess I’m gonna have to start brainstormin’ then, huh?”

With that he wandered back inside, leaving the door cracked open behind him. He probably expected you to follow after him but you stayed where you were for a second, peering out at the sunset. You wondered what kind of view Yancy had from the prison, if any. Maybe you’ll have to stop and look more often.


End file.
